Fresh Start
by Blackace70
Summary: When Akiza gets thrown out of her house she immediately gets taken it by a new family in town. Watch as she gets a chance to live a new life with people around her who can accept her for who she is... maybe even relate. Fem YuseixAkiza


Chapter 1: Unexpected Hitchhiker

Late night in the streets of New Domino City in a moving truck was a girl at the age of 17; she had long black hair with a tint of dark blue golden yellow highlights on her bangs, a jagged line tattoo, and azure color eyes. She wore a black sleeveless shirt with red markings, Blue overcoat, dark blue jean shorts that reached halfway down her thighs and knee high brown boots. She was currently driving in random directions searching for a particle address.

"Yusei Okaa-san" Two young voices called

(A/N: Okaa-san = Mom; for those who don't know)

Taking her eyes off the road she glanced over to look at twin boys no older than the age of 6. Twin #1 wore a crimson red short-sleeve shirt with black fire graffiti on it, black pants and crimson red sneakers with two small straps. He had black hair and yellow highlights like Yusei on two of his bangs and sapphire-blue colored eyes. The second twin looked and wore the exact same thing as the first except his highlights were magenta-red and his shirt and sneakers were sapphire-blue.

"Yes Ven yeah Geo?" she replied warmly

"When are we gonna be at are new home?" Ven the magenta highlight twin asked bouncing in his seat

"Hopefully soon Ven" Yusei answered as she patted his head softly before looking back at the road "That is… if I can find the place."

On the inside Yusei mentally groaned as she found out the hard way the many hardship of driving in New Domino City; you see during the day when you're driving it's easy to get around but at night it's a whole different story. Because New Domino is such a big city it kinda has a maze like feature; as in if you're driving and or visiting the city for the first time you can easily have trouble finding your way around and get lost.

"Maybe I should've taken Martha's advice and drove here in the morning." Yusei mused "Boys I think we may have to pick this up tomorrow."

"Or we go to that big house over and ask the adults how to get there." Geo stated as he pointed out the to a huge mansion up the street, Yusei sat there amazed at Geo's quick reaction

"Good idea Geo"

Yusei drove up to the curb and set the truck in park with the engine still running she turned to the boys "Okay I'm going to go and get directions, can I count on you boy to stay in here and watch the truck while I'm gone?"

"You can count on us" Ven and Geo exclaimed and fist pumped in unison

Yusei smiled as she got out the truck and started towards the mansion. While halfway there she grew tired and pissed at the long path _"I'll never understand why rich people need to have long pathways."_ She thought

Once at the door (Finally) she ranged the doorbell a couple of times and a few minutes later an elderly lady with burgundy hair answered; she looked at Yusei with a somewhat exhausted look on her face "Yes can I help you?" the lady asked politely

"Yes um i was heading to a certain destination and I got lost, would you be so kind as to point in the right direction?"

"You poor thing please come in." The lady gestured her into the house "Where are you going dearie?" she asked as she sat down in a mini office desk stand

"I was heading to Poppo Time Apartments."

"Oh in that case you're not far…" the lady started as she wrote down direction "All you have to do is drive down-"

"HURRY UP!" Boomed a very angry voice shocking and scaring both ladies from their conversations

At the top was a teenage girl about the same age as Yusei bearing an angry expression on her face; she had burgundy-red hair feline looking auburn color eyes. She wore a red shirt black over-jacket; black skirt, and black low heeled boots that went up to the bottom of knees. She was stomping down the stair with two red and black suitcases in tow. Trailing behind her was a man who looked just around forty he had brown hair and beard and wore a business like suit. Yusei watched in shock as the man opened the door and shoved the girl out.

"Stay out and don't you ever show your face around here again!"

"Fine by me I wouldn't want to be around here any longer!" And with that the teenager stormed off without looking back.

The man slammed the door before rubbing his temples in an attempt to calm himself; he noticed Yusei and immediately went from angry to neutral "Hello is there something that you need help with?"

Yusei slightly taken aback by the man's sudden change in demeanor just shook her head "N-No that's okay I have what I want." She assured as she took the paper from the woman and politely bowed to both of them "Have a good evening."

The couple gave their goodbyes before closing the door; as she was walking back to the Yusei didn't… no she _couldn't _believe what just happened and what made it even more unbelievable was that presumably the father didn't have a second thought of throwing the girl out and the mother didn't even have a hint of remorse or objection to it.

She sighed as she got back into the truck "You boys were okay while I was gone?" she asked earning hyperactive nods giving her a skeptical look "You didn't eat any of the sweet snacks I packed right?"

The twins paled and shook their heads 'no' even though there was evidence of sugar present in their system by how fast they were shaking their head; either that or they were just excited to get going, you could never tell with 6 year olds. Yusei just smiled before starting up the truck, as she was driving Geo noticed that his mother had an upset look on her face

"Mommy are you okay?"

Yusei snapped out of her state and looked down "Yeah I'm fine Geo, I was just thinking about something." She assured him while caressing his face even though she clearly wasn't.

She was still thinking about the girl from earlier. Even though what happened earlier wasn't her business she felt like she should have done something instead of just standing around doing nothing. She was brought out again of her train of thoughts when Ven called out to her

"Hey mom what's that over there?" Ven stated as he pointed at a mysterious figure at the end of the street

Confused at what her son was talking she looked more closely as she drove closer; once the headlights shined on the figure Yusei wide eyed. The girl that was thrown out earlier was sitting on one of her suitcases face buried in her hand. Worried about her Yusei pulled up to the curb and rolled down the window

"Hey!" she called out gaining her attention "Are you alright"

The redhead wiped away her tears face still red "Y-Yeah I'm fine"

"Um do you need a lift somewhere?"

The girl looked at Yusei for a few seconds then looked at her bags before sighing and shrugging in acceptance, at this point she was willing to take a help she could get. Yusei opened the back of the truck and help put the suitcases in the back

"Thanks"

"Anytime, I'm Yusei by the way."

"Akiza" The girl replied slowly "Just…Akiza"

Yusei smiled as they walked to the front of the truck and opened the door "Hey boys think you make room for Akiza?"

The twins nodded as they moved farther in giving her space; both girls got in and drove off. During the quiet ride Ven and Geo were playing with each other while Akiza watched them smiling weakly before turning her gaze towards out the window bearing a now melancholy look on her face, noticing this Yusei decided to break the silence

"So Akiza, are you heading anywhere specific?"

Akiza wide eyed at that question be regained herself quickly "Um you could just drop me off at the nearest Foster Care or Orphanage."

Ven and Geo who were listening looked at her confused "How come you wanna go there?" Geo asked

"Yeah don't you have a mommy or daddy?" Ven added

'Mommy' 'Daddy' those words felt like daggers at Akiza's heart as she started to tear up a little "No… I don't" she replied in a low voice "I don't have a family"

Geo climbed onto Akiza's lap while Ven scooted closer to her bearing a worried expression "What happened?"

As Akiza stared into the boy's innocent eyes she wasn't sure what to do or say. One part of her wanted to tell them everything but another part hesitated, mainly because of how young they were. She was afraid that if she told them she might scare them.

"You don't to have to answer"

All eyes turned to Yusei who gave a small grin "If you feel uncomfortable talking about it, say so and we'll respect that right boys?"

The twins nodded as they gave Akiza a big hug "Sorry" the apologized

"It's okay it's… not and easy subject to talk about." She stated as she hugged them back

As Yusei watched the scene unfold all she felt was sympathy even though she knew Akiza was lying about her parents; she could understand why, it was cleared Akiza had a lot of pain and suffering in her past and she worry them even more that she had to. Seeing that she was nearing a foster house Yusei just sighed as she speed past it not going unnoticed by Akiza.

"Yusei, you past my destination" Akiza stated

"I know"

"Then where are you taking me?"

"Our House" Yusei replied casually

Akiza held in a small gasp "W-what why?"

"Do I need a reason to help out someone in need?"

"I-I guess not"

"Would you boys like Akiza to live with us?" Yusei asked in a warming voice

"Yes… YES" they exclaimed clinging even tighter to the baffled teen

"Then it's settled, let's get going"

-X-

"Here we are, now it may not be what you're used to but-"

"No, no, no Yusei it's great perfect even" Akiza reassured as she walked around the place.

Poppo Time was a small place not much to look at but it was a comfy place in the end. After their stuff in and unpacked everything which took a good hour, less for Akiza since she didn't have a lot they decided to turn in for the night. The twins decided to share a bed and offered the third one to Akiza much to her objection; but due to them being persistent Akiza reluctantly accepted. While the boys were already in bed sleeping Yusei was sitting in bed brushing her hair when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in" she called

Akiza came in wearing a red pajama shirt and black shorts "Hey Yusei"

"Hi Akiza what's up?"

"I just want to say thanks for what you did for me."

"No problem I was happy to help; and know that if you ever need something don't hesitate to come to me"

Akiza smiled nodded as she walked out of the room and head back to her room. Once inside she smiled inwardly as she plopped herself on the bed; just as she was about to turn off the light something in her suitcase caught her eye. She reached in and pulled out a small picture frame, inside was a picture of a young girl being carried by her father lovingly and held closely by her mother who was smiling warmly. Akiza had a sad expression while looking at it yet on the inside anger was boiling up inside her. She took a deep breath and dropped the picture carelessly into an empty drawer and shut it.

"The life of Akiza Izinski is no more." She mused as she turned off the light and headed off to sleep

End of Chapter

**Hello people I am back with a new story and the first chapter is up and running. Now the opening chapter may not be much but I promise it's going to get better. Now I made Yusei a female why I don't know maybe because it would have a better impact on my story or maybe it's because I have a thing for Yuri…meh. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter. Be sure to be kind enough to leave a review**

**Until next time**


End file.
